Within a retail store, much employee time and effort is often expended determining the relative location of products and their quantity. Some inventory data is captured automatically, such as the inventory information that is received as products are scanned for check out. However, most inventory information has to be obtained by having an employee visually inspecting available inventory and recording the results. Thus, retail store employees spend a considerable amount of time conducting physical inventories. It is desirable to be able to request, and receive, specific inventory information from a customer. Every piece of inventory information that can be obtained from a customer means an employee does not have to spend time gathering that piece of information. Customers are usually equipped with smart phones or other portable device capable of capturing photos while they shop. It is desirable to be able to request photos of the interior of the retail store from a customer, so that inventory information can be gleaned from the photos.